Death's Princess and Fire's Light
by Kiteria
Summary: Two friends, from two different backgrounds find each other again. One, a princess from a kingdom in another sea, the other a gift of light to those stuck in the dark. What'll happen when both wind up falling in love with guys from two different crews?


Kiteria: What's up guys. Me and my friend HikariNoTenshi-Crystal decided to try and co-write a story together and I personally love it. I'm posting it now to see what you all think. The two OCs are my character Taylor from Dangerous Game and Hikari's character Crystal from Fire and Light. Please enjoy and tell us what you think in a review.

* * *

The sound of footsteps had awoken the young female sleeping on the floor. Whoever they belonged to was clearly in a hurry. Opening her emerald colored eyes, the woman realized that she was in a dark room of sorts. She sat up, blinking several times to adjust herself to the darkness. Chains rattled as she shifted herself and a frown crept its way on to her face. Slowly, she brought her hand to her neck, confirming her greatest fear. She was now the proud owner of a metal collar. A slave collar, to be precise.

"Well, fuck." The emerald-eyed girl muttered. She had finally adjusted to the inky black of her surroundings. She was not alone in the room. There were quite a few other people around her...

"So, you are finally awake." Came a voice to her left. The girl turned her head to see an older man, sitting on a crate. Next to him was a giant and they, like her, had that dreaded collar strapped to their necks. Meaning they too had the misfortune of stumbling into slavery.

"No, I just sleep with my eyes open"

She replied, sarcastically, before she shuffled to her feet and taking a seat on the crate next to the elder male. The young maiden let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall, trying her best to get comfortable all the while ignoring the old man's laughter. It was a great misfortune to kidnapped on one of her trips outside of her castle… a greater one to be given to slaver-traders.

* * *

Crystal watched the waves of the sea flow against the sides of the ship as she looked over the railing of the 'Moby Dick'. She had found out that their destination was the Sabaody Archipelago. She was never fond of that place. At least not after she overheard what went on there. The atrocities that everybody seemed to ignore. Tacitly accepting it through their own silence. The young girl knew that she would just completely lose her temper if one of the many swaggering, narcissistic, greedy bastards that populated the island tried to so much as come near her. A groan passed through her lips as she leaned on the railing of the ship, hoping that the wind would clear her head.

"Land!"

Someone shouted from the crow's nest, eagerly pointing over to the Archipelago just ahead.

"Try not to kill anyone."

Came a voice just behind her. It was Ace, smirking. His hand moved to ruffle the girl's hair as if she was some bratty child and she smacked his hand away.

"You've known me for how long? And you still treat me like some eight-year old." She pouted. The young girl longed for the man to realize her feelings for him... to realize that she loved him, but he proved to be far too dense to even catch a glimpse of it. Hell, everyone else saw it from a mile away. It was as if Ace was the only blind man on the ship.

The older man further mussed up Crystal's hair, walking off with an ever widening smirk before she could even complain. She sighed, her gaze returning to the chain of islands, which gradually came closer and closer into view. Such a sight had made her nerves zing in anticipation.

* * *

The emerald-eyed girl watched outside the large containment cell as person after person was lifted to their feet and dragged out on to the auction stage. She would most likely be one of the last due to her late... purchase.

"What's your name, miss?" The old geezer beside her asked, speaking for the first time since her, rather, snarky retort to his earlier inquiry.

"Taylor." She replied, curtly, staring through the bars of the cell. Outside, several auctioneers manhandled a dancer. A young girl that could not have possibly been any older than thirteen years of age. Taylor's eyes narrowed, a growl sounding from her throat as one of the male hands crept in to a rather naughty area.

"Oi!"

She yelled, forcing the group of disgusting men away from their recent... distraction.

"What do want, slave?" One of them asked. Taylor did not pay much attention to him. Her eyes merely stayed locked, singling out the lecher, whose hand was now very close to grasping the young dancer's small breasts.

"Either stop moving that hand or lose it." The caged emerald-eyed slave said sharply. The men all laughed at her. Her threats, of course, were to be no danger to them. Not with the perceived weakness of her gender and the iron barrier separating them. The pedophiliac male was about to offer his retort when a crazed man clad in a dress spun about and commanded the handlers to be quick and bring forth the next slave.

Taylor growled lowly to herself watching through the cold bars as the dancer was taken out on to the stage. Her actions were commented upon by the elder slave next to her.

"Testy little one, aren't you?"

The young girl made no response to his remark. Her gaze was fixed towards the curtains leading up to the stage. The auction had already past its half-point mark. Soon she would be taken from the cell onto that very same stage the others slaves stood in order to be appraised by the eyes of the prospective buyers. It would be quite entertaining to see the foolish handlers merely try to restrain her.

* * *

Crystal had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach regarding the Archipelago. It was not in regards to the people who lived there. No, it was not something as simple as that. It was an omen. Her necklace, the jewel of which she had held in her had, was glowing erratically almost as if it was warning her about events yet to unfold.

"What's up?" Ace asked, peering over her shoulder at the young girl's peculiar ornament. He figured that something must be wrong... after all, no normal necklace 'glows' the way this one did.

"Nothing." She replied, letting the jewel drop and land back in its original place between her breasts.

Ace shrugged his shoulders before spotting a new sort of glowing jewel on the horizon. A restaurant. Ace eagerly rushed towards it. It was chow time. Crystal was left standing there, in the background, watching as the crew splintered off finding things to occupy themselves with after a long time at sea with either food, drink, or other finer activities. Crystal had made a point in avoiding the busier routes since she knew her patience would be tested otherwise. She made a point in taking the back roads, avoiding the more perverse men that were yearning for fleshy pleasures after their long journeys at sea, the type of men she so utterly loathed.

"Hey girlie, why don't ya come over here and have fun with me?"

Came the voice of one of those despicable types, walking out of the shadows. A wicked grin adorned his face, his fingers, waggling towards her. His eyes never once leaving her chest.

"How about I don't kill you." She retorted, eyes narrowing into a death-glare.

"Now come on. You'll have fun with my friends too!" He bargained, trying to pry a yes out of her. Too many months at sea had clearly idled his mind since he didn't heed the young blonde's warning.

Crystal spat right in his face. Firmly, she planted her feet on the ground, putting her fists up. She was ready for a brawl. The man's grin was wiped right off of his face. Instead, he scowled at the impudent wench, giving her a glare that would freeze lesser beings in their place. If she was not going to give him a yes, he would take what he wanted by force.

"Too bad." He growled, snapping his fingers.

Many men surrounded the young girl popping up all through the alley way from above, dropping to the ground, preventing her from accessing any possible escape routes. Slowly they crept to her, ready to ravish the young woman's body to spite her for refusing them. Crystal curled her fingers to warm up her muscles, taking a step towards the men. Business was just about to be dealt.

However, before Crystal could do anything Ace dropped down from above and landed between her and some of the men.

"Enjomo!"

He shouted, creating a protective wall of flames around them. The men were thrown about like rag dolls from the force of the attack, rendered unconscious. Once he let the flames die down, he looked his comrade straight in the eye, staring her down as if she was a little kid caught in a little schoolyard scuffle.

"Why do I always have to babysit you?" He joked. Crystal, however, did not take kindly to such a jest. Ace was clearly, to her knowledge, underestimating her yet again. Her last nerve had snapped as she glared at him and he was taken aback by its ferociousness.

"I never asked you to watch over me! Stop treating me as if I'm still a child! I can take care of myself without your help! Just stop it!"

Ace, took a step back as he reeled from her shouting and unbridled anger, her power steadily growing around her.

Suddenly, arms reached out from the shadows, wrapping themselves around Crystal, dragging her back to the wall. A knife was pressed against her throat, the tip pushing down, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down the metal as it glinted in the light of the alley.

"Now... you are coming with me, willingly. And you." The owner of the arms spat, diverting his attention to the woman's male companion. "Are going to let us leave? Because if you take just one step towards us, I'll slit her throat."

Ace's eyes flickered over to Crystal, stepping back, hands up. The man flashed his wicked, deranged smile once more.

"Good. Now, let's go to the trade."

Crystal's necklace had begun to glow once more upon the mention of the word 'trade'. The girl smiled in delight. Cocking her head forward, she slammed it back into the man's face, making him reel away from her in pain, cupping a possibly broken nose in hands. This gave her the perfect opportunity to duck under the man's knife, freeing herself from his grasp. Swinging her leg around, her heel collided with his temple, dropping him to the ground. The man would soon find his life in her hands as she pinned his throat with her foot. Any slight misstep on her part and he would be dispatched.

"I have a better idea, why don't you willingly take me there? I'm sick of this 'trade' going on. You'll take me there so I can shut you guys down." Her eyes turned read, making the man squeak in fear under her foot.

"How does that sound?" She asked him, Crystal's anger ever present within the tone of her voice.

* * *

Taylor heard the door to the cell open along with the synchronized footsteps of guards. They were coming for her. She did not make much of a fuss, calmly following through the door of the cell... however, outside was a different story. As soon as they started to pull her towards the stage, she crouched down, knocking two of the men off of their feet with a sweep of her leg. One of the guards had dropped a key... the key for the slave collars. Taylor eagerly grabbed it but was forced to run as a man had yelled.

"She's trying to escape! Get her!"

Several men appeared to try and apprehend her, to subdue Taylor and take her to the stage by force. Ironically, that was where she was heading in the first place. She pushed off of the ground, like a spring, leaping over the heads of her pursuers. Taylor would be damned if she had let them catch her. Running towards the stage, she tried to make her escape. If there was a better route she'd have chosen it, no questions asked, but this was the only exit she knew of. Taking out the key, she managed to unlock the slave collar, mid-stride before throwing it uncerimoniously, behind her. She should be fine... just as long as she could blend in with the crowd...

"Activate the collar!"

Another guard screamed. From the corner of her eye, she saw spear being thrust towards her. She managed to evade it, grabbing the pole as the guardsman attempted to pull it back. She ripped it out it of his hands, spinning it around to deliver a blow to the back of his skull with an sickening crack. Whether he was knocked unconscious or died by a fractured skull, she knew not... for there were more of those uniformed men, swarming her. She leapt into the air, performing a backflip, managing to stick the landing with her two hands. They were not going to catch her anytime soon

"Nice try boys." Taylor said with a smile before she pushed off of the ground to return to the air. Upon landing, she found herself merely inches away from yet another one of those obnoxious guards, who wasted no time trying to grab her. She could hear the cheers of her slave brethren, praising her, jeering at the guards, and telling her to 'WATCH OUT!' She turned her head forward with a smirk as yet another one of those expendable men rushed towards her, brandishing a sword. She charged him. Together they tumbled out onto the stage, the people gathered here came for a show did they not? Well, she'd give them one they'll never forget.

* * *

"You're making a bad mistake girlie."

The man said as Crystal moved towards him. She grabbed his arm, ignoring his statement, as she forced him forward. He was to take her to his aforementioned 'trade'. At the mere mention of that very word, the jewel on her necklace glimmered, reacting to it. She had a sense of foreboding with that matter concerning her necklace. The glow. The so called 'trade'. She just had to discover what the relation was.

"We're here..." He growled, turning his head over to glare at her. Crystal delivered a swift blow to the neck of her guide and he was knocked out cold, falling to the ground with a thud. Ace, who also accompanied her on this little 'outing', placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is risky." Odd enough, his lips were curled into a smile in spite of such a warning. This was going to be fun. At least for him, that is. Crystal glanced over at him momentarily before jerking her shoulder away from him. She turned forward to continue walking on.

"Haven't I told you? I do not need to be babysat. I'm fine on my own." She replied. Obviously, the girl was still upset about the previous event

"Come on." Ace groaned before sighing when she continued with her little walk, not even bothering to stop and wait for him. He hurried up to the fiercely independent woman, but came to a halt when Crystal had stopped just outside of the doors. The young girl could hear... something... going on inside the building, clearly it was not something planned. Her necklace was going haywire, moving vigorously as the jewel shined brightly on her chest. She grabbed the doors and swung them open. It is clear that the necklace was reacting to whatever commotion was going on inside of the building. Crystal was greeted by the screams of the 'trades' guests as they ran around, trying to get away from the crossfire of what appeared to be a brawl, involving a large number of guards.

"What the Hell?"

Crystal said aloud, closely inspecting the ongoing chaos. A flash of red stood out, like a sore thumb, as her eyes scanned the area. Moving closer to the source of this... oddity, Crystal saw that it was the cause of one scarlet haired girl, on stage, combating the guards whom were, apparently, trying to restrain her. Crystal's eyes widened when she realized she knew the woman.

"Taylor!"

She called out, praying that the girl would hear her voice amidst all the noise produced by the rattling of armor, the frantic screams of female guests, and the swearing of men, among other things. Crystal took no time to wait for a response, racing forward to aid her as ten of the guards moved in slowly to box the fiery haired wonder into a corner.

Taylor froze at the sound of her name, eyes flickering to the crowd of people as they frantically made their way out of the auction house. They widened as certain the blonde-haired, blue-eyed figure made it into her vision. It was her close friend.

"Crystal!"

The red haired woman shouted, with a smile. Her short term attention span got the best of her when the ten men swarmed upon her, pinning her to the ground.

"Oh come on! You guys never fucking learn!" Taylor grumbled. There was a discarded sword not to far from her hand. Nine times out of ten, it most likely belonged to some hapless, long dispatched goon. She stretched her arm out, grabbing it at the pommel before pulling it towards her until she could grip it properly, by the hilt. Try as the might, the ten men were straining to keep down the girl. Taylor wasted no time in throwing them off, getting back on to her two feet. Now that she had a weapon and her more than capable, long lost comrade at her side, escaping should be cakewalk.

"If you really think you can bring _me_ down, bring it!"

Taylor exclaimed, her emerald eyes narrowing. Now that would be unlikely. Very unlikely. This was not solely based on the fact that her friend Crystal would fight tooth and nail for her, but also because of her swordsmanship. Her father had invested a lot of his time in teaching her how to handle herself with a bladed weapon. Though it may have been arduous...she was very happy that such a skill would come in handy as she duck and dive, bobbed and weaved, passed the guards defenses, slashing and thrusting into the kinks and gaps in their armor as she steadily made her way to the edge of the stage.

Once Taylor felt her foot back up and almost fall off the stage she smiled, making the guards pause in confusion until she backflipped off the stage and landed lightly on her feet next to Crystal.

"Hey Crystal, long time no see huh." She said with a smile, like she hadn't just single-handedly caused chaos in the auction house.

Crystal shook her head as she smiled at Taylor.

"I should have known you'd cause so much trouble." Crystal looked around at all the guards and then at Taylor before throwing up her hands.

"Ryuuji!"

She yelled, sending her dragon out of her body and towards the guards. The red dragon threw the men away from her and Taylor, sending them crashing into the walls around them.

"That's how you do it!"

Crystal smiled, before grabbing Taylor's hand and running back towards the stage.

"You want to help me bring down this stupid trade?" Crystal asked and Taylor smiled a wickedly befpre bringing up the sword she had and getting into her fighting stance.

"Hell yeah!" Taylor shouted as she started fighting off the approaching guards once Crystal had let go of her hand.

"Ace!" Crystal shouted over the screaming. Ace turned hearing Crystal and looked at her worriedly, wondering if she was in trouble.

"Have some fun!" She said with a smirk before charging into the guards with Taylor next to her.

Crystal flipped over the guards, letting Taylor slash away at them for revenge. She took the time to race behind the stage once again and looking at all the slaves that people took. She began to undo the chains of the children that soon were out and running from the building.

"Taylor! Who's safe and who's not?" She yelled to her friend as she came racing up. Taylor glanced up from the guards she'd just cut down to see her friend scanning the other slaves still behind bars.

"The dancers, the giant, the waitresses, the boys next to them, and the old geezer. The rest are all known criminals." Taylor listed without missing a beat. "I'll keep the guards from coming back here, once you're done meet me on stage!" Taylor shouted over her shoulder as she walked back out on stage and dove right in to fighting the guards charging the stage to get to the back and keep the slaves they had. She hadn't noticed that a pair of gray eyes were watching her every move until she stopped and scanned the remaining people in the auction house and met the gaze of a tan skinned man in a yellow and black hoodie wearing a white spotted hat ontop of his head. She blinked a couple of times until she heard something behind her and spun on her heel, bringing the sword in her hand up ready to strike down whoever it was until she saw Crystal.

"Oh shit, Crystal. You know better than to sneak up on me! I could have cut your head off!"

She snapped, only half meaning it since she could never really be mad at her friend, though she did hate being snuck up on.

"Yeah, well you stopped just in time." Crystal said with a half-smile, watching as the rest of the slaves were running out of the building.

Crystal's necklace glowed erratically again, making her turn and push Taylor away at the same time. One of the World Noble's stood there with his gun pointed at her and an angry glare in his eyes.

"Nice try, idiot." Crystal said, kicking her leg up and making the gun fly out of his grip.

Taylor groaned as she landed with a thud in one of the seats in the audience.

"Dammit Crystal, do you have to tackle me every time you need to save my ass?" Taylor asked with a scowl as she pushed herself into a sitting position, only to freeze when she realized she hadn't landed in the seats like she'd thought. She blinked a couple of times before craning her head back to see gray eyes looking down at her and felt her face heat up just slightly.

"Uh...hi."

She said and felt her face burn even more when the tan man smirked down at her.

"Hello miss." He said and Taylor decided to break eye contact before she blushed anymore. She would have to land in a man's lap, especially the man who had been staring at her earlier.

Crystal snapped her fingers, making Ryuuji appear over her with flashing red eyes and glinting fangs, causing the Noble to sweat and cower in fear at the menacing monster above her. The Noble screamed and ran away from her, trying to get away as fast as he could. Marine's charged into the building, weapons at the ready as they spotted the pirates causing trouble.

"Just be happy I saved your ass." Crystal joked as she turned around, raising an eyebrow at the scene of Taylor and the man.

"Halt!"

The marine's shouted at them as they blocked the main exit and started to run into the auction house.

"Oh shit, Taylor!" Crystal yelled, trying to get her friend to realize the danger that was coming. "We need to get out of here!"

At the sound of panic in her friend's voice, Taylor snapped her head in the blonde's direction before following her gaze to the marines.

"Fuuuck." She muttered under her breath before looking back up at the tan man whose lap she was still sitting in.

"Sorry 'bout this."

She said before placing her hand on his shoulder, using it as a prop, before flipping over his head and landing on the seat behind him. She blinked in surprise when she saw a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying a sword, but shook her head to focus on what was going on around her.

"Crystal! Find a way out and I'll be right behind you!"

Taylor shouted to her friend before starting to run towards her friend and the man standing next to her. Crystal looked around frantically, but saw no exit open for them to go through and get out of there.

"Shit." She muttered. "Hang on!"

Ace shouted, picking Crystal up and tossing her over his shoulder. Ace ran on with Crystal on his shoulder, and effortlessly picked Taylor up by her waist, holding her like a piece of luggage on his side. He looked up and shot fire up into the ceiling, creating a massive hole for them to get through.

"Not so fast!"

A marine shouted, running towards them with a sword.

Taylor grabbed a weapon and was about to fight the Marine when Ace jumped up, landed on the Marine's sword, and used the Marine's momentum to fling them up into the air and through the hoe in the ceiling.

"Interesting." The tanned man said as he looked up at the hole they just disappeared from.

"Captain! We have to get out of here!" The polar bear standing behind him said worriedly.

"Alright, alright." He said with a smirk as he stared up at the hole once more.

Taylor sighed as Ace ran with her under his arm and ran a hand through her hair all the way to the ends, but froze when her hand reached her neck and didn't feel the necklace she always wore.

"Stop!"

She shouted and started fighting to get out of Ace's hold.

"We have to go back!" She shouted, frantic as she finally got out of Ace's hold and started to go back towards the auction house only to be pulled back by Crystal.

"What has you so freaked out Taylor?"

Crystal asked and Taylor started shaking as she tried to keep herself from losing it too much.

"My necklace...my mother's necklace...it's gone." She said and before Crystal could say anything the sound of gunfire interrupted them.

"We've gotta go!"

Ace shouted as he picked up both girls again and started running. Taylor wanted to go back, but she knew she couldn't change them getting caught by the marines and she knew that if she went back, Crystal would go back with her and she refused to put her friend in that situation.


End file.
